Who Am I?
by x-GlitterEyes-x
Summary: After being rescued from a place she doesn't know a sixteen year old girl finds herself running for her life with a strange boy who won't tell her his name. Unable to remember anything how can she ever hope to become a leader.
1. Rescue

**I've had this idea for a while now but never got around to it, I've been interested in vampires for a while now but that doesn't make me a Goth may I point out. Anyway I have an idea of how this story is going to go but the rest is just going to be what ever comes to my head. Tell me what you think of it please.**

**--**

**Who Am I? **

The girl sat slumped in a corner of a plain room, her eyelids were shut but movement could be seen from behind them. Around the walls were blood splatters and the girl was lying in a pool of it herself. Her hair was stained in blood and her entire body was bathed in it... yet she didn't give one care.

Her slow breathing could be heard as she slept soundly; it was only when a huge bang of a door was heard that her eyes shot open. Her blue eyes fixated on the metal door a few metres opposite of her. Her eyebrows formed a 'v' shape and her hands formed into fists.

The door then opened to reveal a woman smiling down at the girl, she was dressed in a nurse's outfit and her face smiled kindly. In her right hand she held a syringe containing a clear liquid.

The girl lifted her head and blinked a few times.

"There, there, sleeping were we?" the woman asked in a soothing voice.

"Who... who are you?" the girl murmurred.

The woman merely continued to smile and took a few steps forward, "Of course you won't remember, you've slept haven't you?"

The girl looked at her with a dazed expression.

"Now are you going to behave today or do I have to drug you again?" the woman asked.

The girl stood up weakly and leaned against the wall behind her for support, her legs wavered slightly but she kept her balance.

"Good girl. Now there's a visitor for you in the lobby." the woman stated turning around and gesturing for her to follow.

Still confused the girl followed the woman out of the room and found herself in a narrow hallway. Like the room she had left everything was clean white. The walls, the ceilings, the floors, everything. It was almost too dazzling for her eyes. As her eyes drifted to herself she held out both her hands in front of her with her palms face up and gazed at them.

Looking back up at the woman she was following she asked, "Where am I? And what am I doing here?"

"Really, you ask the same questions every time." the woman said sighing, "Everything will be explained soon. I have a feeling that soon this will all be over."

Not once did the woman turn her head, the girl turned her head slightly whilst walking trying to get a better angle of her face. The woman appeared in her early thirties and was very beautiful. Her long blond locks were tied in a bun held firmly by white pearls attached to one another. Her eyes were a bold green and although the woman seemed kind the girl was somehow unnerved by her eyes as they seemed cold and sent a chill down her spine.

"Here we are." the woman suddenly said.

The girl turned her attention in front of her; both she and the woman exited the hallway to find themselves in a lobby. It very much resembled a hospital and was like the waiting area. Chairs were situated all around but only one had a figure in it, the girl turned her attention to this one person.

The woman brought the girl in front of the person.

"Here she is."

The figure who had been looking off into the distance turned their attention to the girl, he was a boy around the age of eighteen and was easily handsome. He had a long face and distinguished cheek bones. His brown eyes fixed themselves on the girl causing her to wobble slightly at his gaze, his charcoal locks that lay on his head fell to the side of his face and his fringe was tinted red.

Standing up he hovered over the girl, he was around a head taller than her and seemed intimidating.

"Well I'll leave you two then." the woman said before walking off down another hallway.

"Wait!" the girl cried turning around but sighed when the woman turned a corner.

She stared at the spot the woman had vanished from for a few moments before she felt a hand grip her shoulder. Looking up she saw the boy staring down at her.

"Let's go."

The girl barely managed to keep up with boy as he dragged her out of the building and down some steps leading to the building. His hand gripped her's almost crushing it to death, the girl continued to state this but he never once took any notice.

Coming to the pavement he came to a black limo and opened the door gesturing for her to get in.

"But I don't even know you, how can I get in a car with a complete stranger!" she cried.

"You don't even know yourself." he stated in a cold tone, his eyes bore into her very soul and she obeyed quickly scrambling into the car.

No sooner had the two gotten in that the limo began to move, the girl looked around taking everything in and fidgeted on the black leather seats.

"So who are you?" the girl murmurred.

The boy who had been glancing out of the black window's looked over to her making her fidget slightly more.

"You'll know in time."

The girl pouted making her seem like a child, "But it's polite to tell me, for all I know you could be kidnapping me."

The boy smirked, "Maybe."

The girl's pout vanished and was replaced by fear, she remained silent for a moment until she asked, "D-Do you know who I am?"

The boy nodded, "Do you want to know?"

The girl paused for a moment before nodding eagerly.

The boy grinned slyly, "Very well, sit." he commanded patting the space next to him.

The girl looked at the seat then back at him but didn't move.

The boy sighed, "Look I'm not going to rape you if that's what you think, anyway when you remember who I really am you'll be wanting to be near me every second you can." he said with a gleam in his eyes.

The girl decided to obey not being able to detect any hint of lying in his voice but was worried by what he meant by the last part.

Sitting next to him she bit her lip and looked down at the floor.

"Now..." the boy stated, "I think you'll be pleased to know that we just rescued you."

"Res...cued?" the girl asked looking up.

The boy nodded and smiled, "Yep. Those people in that building were the baddie's."

"You mean you're the good guy?" the girl asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, is that so hard to believe?" the boy asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." the girl replied quickly and edging away from him slightly.

"Anyway, they were keeping you there against your will which is why we bravely rescued you. And I gotta tell you, it took a lot of fucking around to get you out of there. We had to kill fifty men in less than two minutes a week ago to just get the location of where you were. Not to mention the security around the place, it's lucky I'm good at disguising myself."

"This isn't your real appearance?" the girl asked suddenly interested in what he was saying.

"No, it is but I managed to create an illusion so that they didn't actually see me as you do."

The girl shot him a confused look.

"I'll explain it later." he said at her expression letting out a small sigh, "To cut a long story straight I got you out of there and now we're driving you as far away as possible before they realise you've escaped. They'll probably have guessed by now."

The girl looked off in another direction, "Who am I? Why can't I remember anything about myself or anything I've done?"

As she asked these questions she wasn't sure if they were in her head or she was speaking them out loud. A conclusion was quickly drawn to this when a reply came.

"Well your memory's been erased."

The girl's eyes widened and she whipped her head around, "What? But why did they do that!?"

"_They _didn't do it." the boy stated, "I did."

The girl stared in shock but it soon turned to anger, "What! Why?" she cried.

"Easy." the boy said holding his hands up, "It was for a good reason and anyway it was you who requested it."

"Me? I'd never do that and what do you mean memory erased? How is that possible?"

The boy smiled slyly, "At least your attitude hasn't changed one bit." looking directly at her he said, "Now what I'm going to say may shock you but you'll get over it as soon as your memory returns."

He paused and continued to stare into her eyes for a few seconds before speaking on.

"Your life is just about to get more exciting." he stated leaning back in his seat, "Because you see no matter how much you may not want it to be true you're a century old vampire, your name is Lucy and you... are our leader."


	2. Escape

_"Your life is just about to get more exciting." he stated leaning back in his seat, "Because you see no matter how much you may not want it to be true you're a century old vampire, your name is Lucy and you... are our leader."_

--

The girl (or Lucy) widened her eyes, "W-What?"

The boy smiled, "It's true."

The girl continued to stare at him before it finally turned into a glare, "Stop messing about!"

The boy's smile faded and he stared at her, "Huh?"

"This is just some lie to calm me down so you can kidnap me isn't it!?" Lucy cried, "For all I know I could have just lost my memory and been in a hospital recovering but you went and kidnapped me, it's something like that isn't it!"

"You really are an eye sore." the boy muttered sighing.

The girl glared angrily, "Let me out of the limo now!"

"Sorry I can't."

The girl quickly raised a hand to slap him but was surprised when he quickly raised his hand and gripped her wrist before she could do so. Looking at her he said, "Look I'm not lying so do us both a favour and be a good girl."

The girl quickly pulled her hand away, "Shut up! Anyway vampires don't exist, it's impossible! And even if I were a vampire I would already be dust!"

"Huh?" the boy asked.

"Vampires can't walk in the sunlight and because I already have I should be dust." she murmurred, or was that just a myth about vampires?

The boy smiled slightly, "Boy if you were your old self you would have been dying from laughter if you heard yourself now."

The girl was about to open her mouth to say something when the back window behind them suddenly smashed to pieces.

"Eh!?" she cried in shock as the glass flew towards them.

Before she could react she suddenly found herself on the floor of the limo with the boy knelt over her.

"W-what are you doing!" she cried blushing slightly.

The boy winced slightly and turning her head she realised some of the pieces of glass were in his back, "Oh my god! We have to get you to a hospital!"

The boy sat up, she was about to do aswell but he pushed her back down, she tried to resist but he was like the hulk.

"Stay down; I don't want you shot after all the trouble went through to get you."

"But... you're back." she murmurred.

"Please the wounds will heal immediately." he stated pulling the pieces from his back, "Now stay on the floor, I'm suspecting they've caught up to us. They're after you so you best stay hidden."

As he went to the piece that separated the driver from the other's he knocked on the black window, a second later it was open and remaining on the ground Lucy turned over on her stomach and saw the front window through it and themselves going down a street at a tremendous speed.

"How far are we?" the boy asked.

"Nearly there but their catching up, I've got five cars on my tail and two choppers. We can't out drive them and I'm positive they'll be sending more soon." replied a voice who Lucy could only guess was the driver. From his voice she guessed him to be around a teenager but the eyes that were reflecting in the front mirror seemed much older than that.

"Kay, time for plan B then." the boy replied.

"Right then." the driver replied.

The boy then closed the panel and came next to Lucy, "Ready for a swim?"

Lucy paused, "W-what do you mean?"

The boy didn't answer and quickly wrapped his arm around her waist, Lucy's face immediately went red, "H-Hey! What are you doing, get your hands off me!"

"Sheesh I'll be so relieved when you get your memory back, you're acting like a human." he muttered.

Lucy ignored his comment and continued to struggle, suddenly she felt lightweight and it suddenly seemed as if the limo wasn't driving on anything, almost flying.

"Hold your breathe."

"Eh?" Lucy asked looking up at the boy.

"Just do it and don't break it until I say so."

Lucy decided to obey and taking a deep breathe in held it, still uncertain she wondered how long she'd have to hold it for.

A second later the limo hit something and it caused Lucy to nearly lose her breathe but she remained holding it.

Suddenly water began seeping in, she let out a gasp.

"Time to go."

Lucy was about to ask what when the boy suddenly went to the nearest door still holding her. By now water was nearly filling up the limo and it took everything she had to stop holding her breathe and scream. By now she was beginning to feel dizzy.

The boy then pulled the door open and they were met by a blast of water, Lucy shut her eyes tight but still felt the boy holding her tight. A second later when she had reopened them she found herself surrounded by water, looking down she saw the limo plunging down into the depths and looking around realised the boy swimming upwards.

As they surfaced the water Lucy took a deep breathe of air and spluttered, "What the hell!" she shouted.

The boy quickly put a hand over her mouth, "Be quiet." he whispered.

Looking around Lucy found herself in the middle of the lake, then before she knew what was happening the boy had her in his arms and was swimming backstroke at an incredible speed. Lucy was positive he could have been an Olympic swimmer.

A few seconds later they were at the shore that had seemed so far away to Lucy before, clambering out she breathed deeply whilst on her hands and knees.

"Really, why are you gasping for breathe. Vampires can hold their breathe for weeks on end if they need to."

Lucy sat up straight and turned to see the boy, growling she said, "What the hell just happened! We could have drowned!"

"Well we had to escape somehow, they'll know we've escaped but we should have some advantage. Now where is Nathan?"

"Nathan?" Lucy repeated.

As if on queue a figure suddenly emerged from the side of the water nearly giving Lucy a heart attack and causing her to let out a scream however it was stopped halfway as the boy clamped a hand on her mouth.

"Shut up, do you want them to find us?" he asked angrily.

The figure clambered out of the water and sat crossed legged so they were now sat in a triangle; Lucy diverted her eyes to the new comer.

He was also quite young but he seemed younger than the boy she had been with, where as the boy appeared eighteen the newcomer was only around sixteen, around the same age as her. He had short blonde locks and leafy eyes, he had a baby face complexion and Lucy had to stop herself from thinking girly thoughts.

"W-Who are you?" she stammered.

"Huh? You don't remember me?" the boy asked.

"Memory erased remember." the other one replied.

"Oh this'll be fun." the blonde said smirking making Lucy nervous, his smirk then faded and he smiled as if nothing had happened, "Well I'm Nathaniel, Nathaniel Black but everyone calls me Nathan. Good to see you again Luce!"

Lucy blinked, "I know you?"

"Duh, you know both of us. Especially him." he said pointing a finger to the other boy.

"And who is _him_?" Lucy asked.

"You haven't told her?" Nathan asked surprised.

The boy shrugged, "It's usually her teasing me so I didn't want to miss out on the opportunity." directing his eyes to her's he said, "I'm Matthew Black a.k.a. Matt."

"Wait your last names... are you related?"

Nathan nodded and smiled, "Yep we're blood related brothers, can you see the resemblance?" he asked placing his face alongside Matthew's.

"Not really." Lucy murmurred, then suddenly she realised what she was doing,

"Wait a minute! Why exactly have you kidnapped me?" a sudden thought entered her head, _Oh no...what if they plan on killing me? Or worse rape... or maybe both! _

Matthew and Nathan exchanged glances before bursting out in laughter leaving Lucy very confused.

"Wow I don't about you but I think I like this Lucy better than the normal one." Nathan said wiping a tear from his eye.

"She's just like a pathetic human isn't she?" Matthew said trying to stop his laughter.

Lucy blinked in confusion then it dawned upon her, "You can read my mind!"

Matt nodded.

"You fucking bastards!" she cried relieved to finally swear at them, "That's an invasion of privacy."

The two boys didn't say anything but their laughter finally died away.

"Well why did you take me then?" Lucy asked embarrassed.

"I explained it all, we rescued you." Matt explained, "Anyway we should be getting a move on. Everything will be explained sooner or later."

Lucy nodded, "Kay but let me just do one thing."

Standing up she walked around them and crouched near the side of the lake, looking down at her reflection she took her image in. She couldn't even remember what she looked like. Her eyes widened slightly at her reflection, she was... beautiful. Her face was ever so slightly pale but her cheeks were rosy red, her eyes were bright blue like the water she was looking down in and her lips were a glossy red. She raised a hand to her lips to make sure it wasn't lipstick as they were so cherry red, her hair was a chocolate brown and fell down to her back in wavy strands. Some hair on the left of her face was in a plait and had a strand of hair that was dyed pink in it. She placed a hand into the water causing her reflection to disappear, was this her?

"What you think?"

Lucy turned her head to see Matthew and Nathan stood up a few feet away, standing up fully she asked, "Am I really a vampire?"

Both of them nodded and Matthew offered a hand, "Come on we have to hurry or they'll catch us."

Lucy nodded and blushed slightly before taking his hand and walking in between them through the forest that surrounded the lake.

As they walked on many thoughts swirled through her head, when she had woken up she hadn't known a thing about herself. And yet merely half an hour later she had discovered she was over a century old, a vampire and was being targeted by some psycho people. What more could a girl want?

Suddenly the air around Lucy began to become chilly and a strange aura seemed to be around. Nathan and Matthew both stopped and she did too, Nathan released her hand and she asked, "W-what's going on?"

"My, my she is clueless today isn't she?"

Lucy looked up at the trees at the voice; it was a gentle voice, almost seductive and was clearly female.

In a flash a blur suddenly jumped down from a tree and appeared a few feet in front of Lucy.

"But that just makes her cuter." the voice continued.

"Wha?" Lucy gasped.

"Hello Dawn." Nathan said.

The figure in front of them was also a teenager; she was older than Lucy and Nathan and around the same age as Matthew. Her lips were ruby red and very full, her eyes were slim and a deep brown, her eyelashes were long but Lucy wondered if it was mascara or if they were really like that. Her cheeks were rosy and she had on green eye shadow, her long black hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was wearing some tight black pants and a green strapped top. On her right shoulder was a black tattoo and from what Lucy could make of it, it was of a skull with ruby eyes and a rose to the side.

Lucy stared in awe at the newcomer.

"Why hello Lucy, how's it going?" the girl said winking; her voice was now sweet and gentle.

"Erm... who are you again?"

The girl exchanged a glance with Matthew who nodded and she sighed, "Aw and I was awaiting this reunion for ages and yet she doesn't even remember me. I'm so down."

"I could comfort you." Nathan said lifting an eyebrow and smiling slyly.

The girl shot him a glare, "Touch me and you're dead."

"Technically I already am." Nathan muttered.

"Huh?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry Luce; it'll all make sense later." the girl explained, "Oh and for the record I'm Dawn, Dawn Winters."

Another question spouted in Lucy's mind, "Say what's my last name?"

Dawn gave her a look as if she had just asked the dumbest question in the world, "Man you really are hopeless." sighing she continued, "You're Lucy Darkmoon of course."

"Dark... moon." Lucy murmurred, "That's kinda... morbid."

"It's your name." Nathan stated shrugging.

"Enough chat, let's get a move on already." Matthew stated.

"Fine, fine, Mr. Sarky." Dawn commented, "Well let's go."

"Wait." Lucy said, "I just want to know one thing, how do I know all you three. I mean are you relatives, friends etc?"

Nathan smiled, "Well you and i have known each other for about three decades but we're only close friends is all."

"And we're best friends of course." Dawn said smiling.

"I thought Kali was her best friend." Nathan murmurred.

Dawn shot him a glare, "Don't even talk about that backstabbing bitch in front of me."

"She has a few issues." Nathan whispered towards Lucy.

"And what about you?" Lucy asked looking at Matt.

Matt shrugged, "Friends." after a pause he then said, "Now let's get our buts in motion and get moving."

"Party pooper." Dawn muttered.

Lucy began following the three and began thinking; she was a vampire... were they vampires? Looking up she glanced at them all, they were all so beautiful... how could someone like that be a monster such as a vampire? Looking down at her hands an image swept throughout her entire body, blood was splattered all over a room and three corpses lay on the ground covered in the red substance. Lucy raised her hands to her head and crouched down, it was so... painful.

_Heh, heh... serves you right._

The voice swept throughout her mind.

_Lucy... _

The voice was cold and made her want to die just in order to stop the voice

_Lucy..._

"Lucy!"

The voice suddenly seemed warm and woke her out of her trance, her eyes flew open and she found herself staring up at three familiar faces. Sitting up she found herself laid on the ground of the forest floor.

"Thank goodness." Dawn said smiling.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"You suddenly fainted and you've been tossing around frantically for the past minute." Nathan explained, "Are you okay?"

Lucy nodded and stood up.

"Did you see something?" Matthew asked.

Lucy nodded her head again, "I don't want to talk about it."

Suddenly shouts could be heard coming from nearby.

"Shit, they're nearly here." Matthew muttered, "So much for a head start, let's go."

Dawn and Nathan nodded and before she knew what was happening Lucy was being carried by Matthew bridal-style as he, Nathan and Dawn ran at an impossible speed jumping through the tress, branch to branch like monkey's, Lucy giggled slightly at the thought of them being part monkey but then realised how close she was to Matthew.

Lucy felt her cheeks going crimson.

--

A few minutes later the four of them came out of the forest and onto the side of a road where two red motorbikes lay in wait gleaming in the sun.

"The road awaits us." Dawn said smiling.

Nathan sighed, "Motorbikes? What happened to your fancy cars."

"Motorbikes are faster." Dawn replied, "And easier to hide from those bastards."

Dawn sat on the first motorbike, "Come on."

Nathan and Matthew sighed and as Matthew pulled Lucy to the other motorbike she guessed these people had never heard of safety such as helmets.

Nathan sat on the motorbike with Dawn and Lucy with Matthew.

"Let's go, it should take fifteen minutes to get there." Matthew stated.

As the motorbikes revved into life Lucy clung to Matthew unable to believe this was real. The rest of the journey was a blur and Lucy bit her lip slightly wondering how she had gotten herself into such a mess.

--

**Took me a while to write this chapter and I actually re-did it twice because I wanted it to good. I'm also happy with how many people are taking an interest in this story, I've already got quite a few alerts and favourites for the story. Anyway I'll post up the next chapter as soon as I think I'm getting enough reviews, I may sound needy but I like to know what you think of it. **

**Glitz. **


End file.
